


Gentle

by What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pon Farr, no smut in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests/pseuds/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests
Summary: Pure fluff
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my old fanfictions. I found it on my laptop, under the working title "sleepy". It's short, but I think its cute? Idek. I hope you like it!

Spock is purring. He’s licking Jim clean, like his ancient feline ancestors. And after the last two days, Jim is content to just lay there, soothed by his Th’y’la's rough tongue. He is, quite simply, exhausted.

Thankfully, this is their second Pon Farr as a couple. Their first began years ago, right after their first date. And at the time, despite the sudden shift from friends to lovers, a marriage bond didn’t feel strange at all. After so many years on their beloved ship, pining and cursing starlet fraternization laws, their official (and physical) union was long overdue.

This time, things are a little bit different. 

Getting the Vulcan to discuss his obvious Pon Farr symptoms had been an exercise in patience. Jim is four months pregnant, and while Spock would never consciously hurt the baby, his strength could lead to accidents. Especially in the haze of the blood fever. Although he did not want to admit it, Spock was initially worried that he wouldn’t recognize the child as his own.

Fortunately, as a couple responsible for the salvation of multiple planets, Jim and Spock have access to both sensitive information and the best Vulcan healers. T’Pris was very patient, when Jim rattled off their concerns, blessedly ignoring his tears and uncontrollable pregnancy hormones. Her steady persona soothed their fears, as did her reassurance that the bond would protect both Jim and the child, rendering Spock gentle and pleased.

Jim was going to have buy that woman chocolates. The best, most intoxicating kind, because right now, Spock is just a sweet horny bastard. Through the bond, Jim can feel his husband’s satisfaction and unadulterated joy. He knows Spock will burn again soon, but the love pouring through their bond is overwhelming, and the feeling of hands running over his stomach brings tears to Jim’s eyes.

From the baby, he feels only the quiet hum of sleep.


End file.
